1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object holding table, more particularly, to an object holding table that is capable of holding a portable electronic device and turning 90 degrees to reach a convenient watching position.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Owing to the popularization of the computers, almost every family has at least one computer. However, the traditional desktop computers are not portable because of their size; moreover, they take up much space, which is a crucial defect in the modern society. Hence, the portable laptops are widely used. The laptops can be used in beds, cars, or even on the floor; nevertheless, there is still problems during use such as there is no appropriate holder (such as a table) to contain and support the laptops, and therefore when users spend a long time watching the screen, exhaustion is very likely to appear. Please refer to the prior art 1 of Taiwan patent (No. TW M363839), as illustrated in FIG. 1. The structure comprises: a table body 111, a table board 112 and four supporting table legs 113, wherein the table board 112 provides a space to hold the laptop and is capable of adjusting its angle. However, it has its defect, that is: the adjustable angle of the table board 112 has a limited range since it does not contain a structure to secure the laptop. This defect appears to be bothering especially when there are two or more people trying to watch the laptop screen at the same time; it is difficult and time-consuming to adjust the laptop to an appropriate angle and to synchronously adjust the four supporting table legs 113 to the same height.
The prior art 2 of another Taiwan patent (No. TW M380054), as illustrated in FIG. 2, disclosed a structure comprising a table body 121, a cover-lifting table board 122 and two table legs 123; wherein the structure is mainly identical to the prior art 1 and is capable of adjusting the angle of laptop placed thereon by the cover-lifting table board 122. However, there is also a structural limit causing the bigger-angle adjustment impossible. The advantage of the prior art 2 is the two table legs 123 that help with the adjustment and therefore slightly better than the prior art 1.
Similar laptop holding table structures can be seen in many Taiwan patents, such as No. M352877, No. M337773, No. M536113, No. M276493, No. M307335 and No. M336463. The foregoing prior arts of the laptop holding table structures (hereinafter the prior arts), however, are with the below deficiencies:
1. The prior arts are of large size and weight;
2. The adjusting structure of the prior arts comprises many assembling components, and are therefore of high costs and inconvenient and complicated to operate;
3. When there are many people watching the one laptop at the same time, the ideal angle thereof would be a vertical angle; however, the structure of the prior arts lacks the securing structure and therefore unable to adjust too much or the laptop is very likely to fall out from the table. Hence there is often blind spots and reduce the watching quality.